Tis the Season
by emmaswaning
Summary: Some Bering and Wells Christmas smut/fluff. Mostly fluff, but the rating will be 'M' just to be safe.


_**a/n: **Bering and Wells Christmas-y smut and fluff (mostly fluff, slight smut). I felt like writing a Christmas fic since I was planning a Halloween one, but never got around to finishing it. Unbeta'd like all of my other stories, I don't own Warehouse 13 and/or the characters, etc._

_Set during season four. Slight au because a) no one would be celebrating after **that** mid-season finale, and b) Helena is officially 'on the team' in this one, c) nothing in the finale or really most of season four happened in this fic (ideally).  
_

_hope you enjoy~  
_

* * *

Each year, Artie made it a tradition to ignore any pings that he came upon between Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. He figured that the Warehouse team could use a break every now and then, especially Christmas. Mrs. Frederic even approved of this, knowing that the Warehouse had and could take its toll on the dedicated agents every now and then. Helena had yet to celebrate Christmas in the new century - with anyone she loved, at least - and she was finally presented with the opportunity to do so. Being a part of the Warehouse team, she was immediately involved in the annual Christmas party. Claudia had found Helena in one of the aisles of the Warehouse doing inventory, later taking her by the arm and dragging her back to the main floor, then back to Leena's.

"C'mon, the party's already started!" Claudia had told her.

Helena had stopped any protests that she had and gave up on inventory, setting the clipboard down on an empty space somewhere along the way to the entrance of the Warehouse. The atmosphere of the B&B was the same as it had always been: warm, homey, charming; with the garland hung around, lights strung, (a few mistletoes hung around as well – courtesy of Claudia and Pete's joint efforts) and the Christmas tree up, it was simple and festive.

Helena sat on the couch and crossed a leg over the other, sighing. Leena came in with a tray of glasses, passing them around the room. Helena took one and examined it.

"Eggnog." Leena said, before she even asked.

"_Eggnog_? It smells more like ru–"

"Don't worry, H.G." Claudia said, waving it off. "Leena cooks up this delicious mix. A little bit of rum, a lot of eggnog, chocolate sprinkled on top."

Helena took an apprehensive sip and smiled. "Oh, that's _marvellous_!" she paused.

* * *

Everyone had taken part of the secret Santa that Myka had organized, even Helena, who wasn't entirely sure what to get Steve; she hardly knew him but ended up getting him a few items of clothing that he clearly enjoyed. After receiving his gift, he gave her a hug and gave Pete his gift. By the end of the exchanging, everyone had at least one gift and had given another to someone. There was a Christmas movie marathon on the television and naturally, Pete was the first one to jump to the couch and switch it on excitedly. It was the beginning of Miracle on 34th Street and everyone crowded on the sofa and chairs in the living room to watch.

All except for Myka and Helena.

Myka headed upstairs and Helena sneaked off to the kitchen. She made sure no one was looking and stood on her tip toes, taking one of the many mistletoes off of the doorway and tucking it in her blazer pocket, swiftly walking past the living room where Claudia, Steve, and Pete were sitting in front of the television, dreamily watching Christmas classics. Helena happily walked up the steps, keeping the mistletoe hidden as she passed Leena in the hallway, who was saying good night to Myka. Leena smiled and couldn't help but chance a glance at what the woman had hidden, but Helena quickly turned and headed down the hall. She went to her own room first, retrieving a small box that was just the size to keep the mistletoe in. Helena also put some tissue paper around it and closed the box, swiftly heading back to Myka's room.

* * *

Myka had returned to her room early in the evening, even for her. Christmas lights were strung in everyone's rooms, softly illuminating each section of the house. Myka sat with a jar of Twizzlers in her lap, clearly engrossed in the movie that was on her television, a smile on her face; it wasn't Miracle on 34th Street, but The Polar Express. Helena leaned against the door frame, hands tucked behind her back, smiling.

"Are you busy, darling?"

Myka took a bite of a Twizzler and shook her head. "No, not at the moment. Why?"

Helena stepped forward and crossed through the doorway, kicking the door shut, not revealing what she held in her hands. "I thought we might exchange gifts." She paused and shrugged. "We didn't get each other for secret Santa, but I already had a present in mind."

Myka set her Twizzlers aside and swung her legs over the side of the bed, retrieving a silver bag. "That's a great idea! I've been saving this for a while, actually; I got it in October and I couldn't help but think it would suit you very well."

Helena put down what was in her hands – the small green box – on the bed and carefully took out the tissue paper surrounding the gift in the bag. She picked up the contents inside and gushed. "The complete works of F. Scott Fitzgerald? Oh, darling, that's lovely of you. I haven't had the chance to read all of his work yet but I'm told that he's quite a master of words." She clutched the book and pressed it to her chest. "Thank you, Myka."

Myka smiled brightly at Helena. "Oh, it's nothing. Can I see what you got me?"

Helena nodded and picked the box up, offering it to Myka. When Myka went to take it, her hand went back. "But, I would like to present it to you."

Myka furrowed her brow. "Oh. Okay, I guess."

Helena popped the small green lid off of the box, peeled away the decorative paper, revealing a mistletoe.

* * *

Myka chucked. "Helena–"

Helena picked up the small mistletoe and held up a finger. "Ah, my darling Myka, _do_ let me explain."

Myka nodded. "Sure." She said with an incredulous tone.

"I figured that there was no better present I could give you this Christmas than a kiss."

"That is _so_ cliché." Myka protested.

Helena shrugged. "Perhaps." Mistletoe in one hand, she leaned forward, bracing a hand on the bed beside Myka's upper thigh. She held the mistletoe above Myka's head, bringing an air of expectation along with it. "But sometimes even clichés are worthwhile. Don't you agree?" Myka leaned back slightly, taken aback by the sudden seriousness of Helena's tone. When Helena pushed herself forward and finally kissed Myka, Myka's hand idly reached for the back of Helena's neck, insistently pulling her closer. When Helena straddled Myka, she couldn't even think straight and suddenly all she feels is Helena's firm thigh settle between her legs and she grinded herself against it in hopes of some release. Helena, in return, leaned in closer and pressed herself up against Myka.

The mistletoe fell from Helena's hands, and on Christmas Eve, she received the greatest gift of all.

* * *

Christmas morning, Myka woke with a start. She was alert and awake because of several reasons. Every Christmas that she had celebrated with her Warehouse family, Claudia would come to everyone's rooms each morning - very early - and wake them up, because she loved Christmas; if Claudia were to see Helena and Myka in bed together, naked under the covers, she would be incredibly embarrassed. Myka had also set an alarm for six thirty a.m. that was due to go off at any moment. Helena was laying snuggled up against her side, barely covered by the comforter. Myka did her best not to disturb her reaching for the 'off' button of her alarm clock, but Helena sighed and her eyes cracked open, a very satisfied smile on her face.

"Good morning."

Myka nodded, "Morning."

Helena sat up, cracking her neck. "Is something the matter?"

Myka pursed her lips momentarily. "No, I'm just looking for my clothes."

"At the foot of the bed, darling." Helena replied sleepily. She turned over and began to fall back asleep, until Myka began to shake her and whispering quickly.

"You need to get up. Right now."

"What? Why?" Helena's brow furrowed.

"Claudia is getting up." Myka replied. "She greets everyone in their rooms Christmas morning and if she sees us naked in bed together-"

"We'll never hear the end of it." Helena finished.

"Exactly."

Helena and Myka both found their respective clothes but didn't have enough time to get fully dressed before they heard the young agent's footsteps advancing to Myka's room from the hallway. Helena slipped on her shirt and buttoned most of the buttons, and in the middle of slipping on her jeans, she heard a knock at the door.

"Get in the closet!" Myka whispered hurriedly.

"A bit expectable, don't you agree?" Helena whispered back.

Myka waved her arms. "Just go!" Just as the door opened, the closet door shut and Claudia greeted Myka with a smile. Myka was bundled up in her comforter, and luckily for her, Claudia couldn't tell if she had found her pyjama pants yet (which she hadn't).

"Merry Christmas Myka!" Claudia yelled.

Myka ran a hand through her hair, smiling. "Merry Christmas, Claude."

"You should've hung out with us last night, we were watching movies all night, and Leena baked cookies." Claudia said. At the side of the bed, she noticed the mistletoe that Leena had mentioned disappeared from the kitchen. Her eyes flicked to it quickly, then back to Myka. "What did you do last night?"

Myka faltered momentarily. "I, uh-nothing, really, just read. Slept. I'll be down for breakfast in a bit."

Claudia nodded, closing the door.

She heard the other woman walk down the stairs and nearly jumped out of her bed. "Okay, she's gone."

Helena emerged from the closet and collected the rest of her clothes. "I suppose I should go to my room before she resumes her Christmas awakening." She flashed Myka a grin and walked to the door.

Myka stood as well, gently grasping Helena's hips. "We can continue this later, how's that sound?"

Helena hummed. "_Very_ satisfying."

Helena turned and Myka offered her a soft kiss before she left Myka's room, padding lightly across the hall to her own. Myka was already excited for what was to come, and couldn't help but think that spending the night with Helena was the greatest gift she could ever receive.


End file.
